


Masked

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: From Will30usa's prompt:Any chance on a story where Castle & Beckett go to a costume party of some kind (neither knowing this) and have sex (without finding out ID of partner.As always, I don't own Castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the show began. Kate is a vice cop, and she is undercover at a masked costume fund raiser. And of course, Rick is there too.

Vice cop Kate Beckett liked this kind of assignment. First off, it was inside. Second, even if she was wearing something short and tight, at least it was tasteful. Tonight’s assignment was almost kind of fun: a bunch of them were undercover at a masked costume fund raiser. Robbery had asked for some help catching a robbery ring that preyed on the rich, and they thought this party would be tempting to the ring. Kate had happily volunteered for it, and had fun picking out her costume: she decided on something a little different: Daphne from Scooby Doo! She was able to raid Vice’s “costumes” to find a short, tight purple dress, purple pumps and a wig the exact color of Daphne’s hair. She was thrilled when she also found a beautiful feather-y mask at a Goodwill store. Her outfit was complete; she’d even found the perfect way to carry her gun and her badge in a purple evening bag that she could sling over her shoulder. 

Then when they got to the party, they were really lucky: she had seen the thief in action, and was able to cuff him without much fanfare. The organizers were so happy they had asked them all to stay at the party and enjoy themselves. The detective in charge had told them they could go home or stay; it was up to them. She had decided to stay – how often did she get to go to a fancy party like this? She wandered over to the table groaning under the weight of little bites of food and also managed to snag some goodies off the tray of a passing waiter. She’d decided to have a simple drink of vodka. She was sipping her drink and nibbling on some food when she noticed him – a tall man dressed as Fred!

Richard Castle didn’t think twice when he got the invitation to the fund raiser. It was for the library (a cause near and dear to his heart) and the dramatic side of him loved the idea of being masked. Plus Alexis was in California with Meredith so he was on his own. Maybe he’d meet a mysterious woman and they could do mysterious things. He walked into the party a little late, and did a scan of the room. And then his eyes zeroed in on a woman with mile high legs (he actually got a little hard thinking of those legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded her pussy) and as his eyes traveled up her body – noticing the nice waist, the perky tits and then the beautiful lips – he also noticed she was dressed as Daphne. It was fate! He grabbed a flute of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray, walked over to her and knew when she had seen him. 

Kate watched as “Fred” walked over in her direction. Soon, he was at her side, reaching for one of her appetizers. He grabbed a crab puff and devoured it in one bite, took a gulp of champagne, and then said, “Hi Daphne! I guess we should warn the guests that a ghost may appear. Of course, it will turn out to be someone dressing up as a ghost, but still….” Kate threw her head back and laughed. When she had finished, she looked Fred in the eyes. She faltered for a moment – his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. She felt her nipples tighten in response. She’d never had such an instant response to a man before. 

Rick’s cock had started to get hard when she laughed, and when she looked him in the eye, he saw how beautiful her eyes were. Brown, with specks of gold – just gorgeous. He finished his drink, saw that she had finished hers, and took her glass and plate. He handed everything to a passing waiter and took her hand. “Let’s dance, Daphne. I think they’re playing our song.”  
Kate let herself be pulled onto the dance floor as she teased him, “Our song? Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar on Me?” Rick paused for a while, head cocked while listening to the song the band played. Holy shit, she was right. He laughed as they started to dance together. When they started to dance, they were face to face, with her hand in his. But when the song changed, Kate turned around and fit her ass into his crotch. He put his hands on her hips as she started to sway back and forth, each time managing to rub her ass across his cock. 

It didn’t take long for his cock to get hard, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I think my cock likes your ass,” and then he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down. She growled at him and he licked the spot to soothe it a bit. She got some revenge when she reached back to cup his balls and she squeezed them just a little. He yelped and jumped; she laughed an evil laugh. 

He’d had enough of this foreplay; he wanted more – a lot more. He spun her around, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the dance floor and over to the back of the room. She tugged back, not wanting to let a stranger take her away but he was stronger than he looked. But he realized what she was doing, and he stopped. They were away from the crowd, in a quiet alcove. 

“Daphne, I want to do more than dance with you. But if you don’t want to, say no, and I’ll dance some more or I’ll let you go. Your choice.” Kate looked at him and saw he was serious; she could tell he wouldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to do. 

It had been a while since Kate had had a one night stand with a total stranger. She’d stopped being so reckless when she was in the Police Academy, not wanting anything to get in her way to becoming a homicide detective. Of course, she’d had flings – with Royce, with a few other guys that she’d worked with, and even a woman or two – but something about Fred made her want to go back to being a little reckless. 

“Okay, Fred, I’m in. But a few rules – we keep the masks on and when it’s over, I walk away. Don’t try to find me, okay? I’m not married or anything, I just don’t do relationships right now. And I hope you have a condom somewhere, because unless you do, your cock isn’t going in me,” she finished as she watched Fred’s smirk grow. 

“No problem there, Daphne. I’m always prepared!” he grinned as he guessed she rolled her eyes. (She just seemed the type) “Come on, I know where we can do this,” and he grabbed her hand again. He led her to a hallway off the alcove they were standing in. There were two doors – she assumed they were bathrooms – and he opened the door on the right. As they walked in, she saw that it was indeed a bathroom. It was the ladies room, and he locked the door. At her look, he said, “I’ve been here before. Someone pointed these out to me; they don’t use them much so most people don’t know they’re here. But this will be perfect,” but before he could say anything else, Kate reached for his belt and unbuckled it. She made fast work of the button of his Fred pants and quickly lowered the zipper. He pushed them down and stepped out of them. 

Rick didn’t have a chance to say anything before she went down on her knees and reached into his boxers and brought out his cock. She wrapped her hands around it and grinned. “Nice cock, Fred! I like it.” She didn’t tell him it was one of the biggest she had ever seen up close – Mike Royce had been hung like a horse – and she wasn’t sure how much of it would fit in her mouth. But she could tell she was going to have fun trying. She brought it to her lips and kissed the tip, and then she used the tip of her tongue to lick up the pre-come. Kate started to suck it into her mouth, little by little. 

Rick fisted his hands at his sides as he watched Daphne suck on his cock. He didn’t want to scare her off by moving his hips; besides, he liked this slow and steady progress. She licked the sensitive underside of it and he could almost picture it sliding down her throat. All of a sudden, he saw her nose was buried in his stomach – she had his whole cock in her mouth! This felt amazing and then she started to bob up and down on it. He closed his eyes and began to thrust his hips in shallow circles.   
Kate continued to move his cock in and out of her mouth, and she could feel it get thicker as she did. She managed to reach out and tickle his balls with one hand as the other hand was on his thigh. So she could feel as his balls got ready to shoot his come. She took her hand off his balls and put it on the base of his cock. She squeezed gently to encourage him. “Fuck Daphne, I’m going to come! Fuck!” He started to pull his cock out of her mouth but she stopped him. So when he exploded, he opened his eyes and watched her swallow all his come, except for a little that dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. 

He pulled his now soft cock out of her mouth, and watched as she took her finger and cleaned off her face. He knew what she was going to do next, and he wasn’t disappointed to see her lick the come off her finger. She removed the finger with a pop and grinned at him. “That was fun! Now what?” 

“Well, Daf, I picked the ladies room for a reason – there’s a lovely little couch over there. Now it’s your turn, baby!” Kate smirked and walked over to it, making sure she put an extra swing in her hips as she did. He took off his boxers and walked right behind her, and he turned her and helped her sit down. Now he got to his knees and spread her legs. He pushed the skirt of her dress up, and saw the sopping wet thong she was wearing. He didn’t waste a second by taking the panties off; he just pushed them to the side and inserted a finger into her pussy. Kate’s hips bucked and his finger slipped out for a second. She whimpered but he used his arm to push her back down and reinserted his finger. He added a second and then a third, as Kate continued to whimper. 

He removed the fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He needed his hands and arm so he could stroke himself because he knew he had to fuck her soon. He matched his licks to his strokes and soon his cock was hard. But he was enjoying the sounds she was making as he sucked on her clit and he had a feeling she was close to coming. He decided to insert two fingers into her and he searched for that spot that would send her over the edge. He found it, and used his fingers to set her off. She moaned deep in her throat as she came, coating his fingers with her juices. He went back on his haunches to watch her as she got herself under control. He grinned as she grabbed his hand, and licked them clean. 

If he hadn’t already been rock hard, watching her lick her essence off his fingers would have done it; as it was, that made him even harder. He stood up and went over to his pants and got the condom out of his wallet. Kate watched him as he quickly covered his cock with it. She sat up and took the hem of the dress in her hands and had it off in seconds. She walked over to the arm of the couch and bent herself over it. 

Rick got the message – he was a smart guy – and went to stand behind her. He stroked his latex covered cock a few times and then ran a hand down her spine. He gripped his cock in his right hand and put his left on her panties as he guided his cock into her pussy. She groaned as he thrust his cock inside her. He put a thumb on her clit as he pumped into her. They both moaned as she moved her ass back to meet his thrusts. He soon had a rhythm so he took his hands and put them on her breasts. She still had her bra on, but he pushed the cups down so he could get his fingers on her nipples. He twisted them as his cock hit her interior walls. 

Kate could feel every inch of his hard cock as it moved through her channel. He was doing wonderful things to her nipples as his cock was doing wonderful things to her pussy. She knew she was very close to coming but she couldn’t tell if he was. She felt his hands leave her nipples and felt a thumb on her clit; he was pressing down on it but it wasn’t enough. “Fuck, harder, Fred! I need more! Harder! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She couldn’t speak in complete sentences but he just seemed to understand what she needed and he pinched her clit between two fingers and that was it – she came with a long drawn out wail. 

Watching her fall apart and feeling her walls grab his cock was all he needed and he came, filling the condom with his jism. He felt his now soft cock slid out of her body and he held onto the cock. He was very glad they had done this in the bathroom so it was very easy to dispose of the condom. He took the opportunity to use the facilities and wash up. When he walked back to the sitting room, Daphne was gone. Damn, she was serious about this being a fling. He had hoped he could have charmed her into unmasking herself and finding out more about her. Oh well.

Kate knew she had to leave when he went into the bathroom. She was able to get dressed quickly and she left this hidden bathroom before Fred came back. She went through the hallway and found the main bathroom and cleaned herself and left the venue. She was lucky and was able to grab a cab and was on her way home. She was kind of sad she hadn’t managed to unmask Fred; she had a feeling he was a fun guy. But it was for the best. She was about to become a homicide detective and she really didn’t have time for a relationship. She had to find her mother’s killer. 

Kate thought of that night every once in a while. And for a moment that first night she and Rick made love, she flashed back to that moment when she first looked in Fred’s eyes, but that was quickly forgotten when she looked at Rick. And Rick had that same moment of déjà vu that night. He too forgot it in the heat of the moment. 

Neither of them ever thought of that earlier night again.


End file.
